The present disclosure relates to removal of internally generated heat from a mobile computer, and more particularly, to a system for transferring heat generated by internal electronic components of a mobile computer to its external environment.
A personal computer (PC) is versatile for many and varied uses, including gaming. However, gaming poses significant challenges for PC design and construction, perhaps the largest of which is cooling so as to maintain internal components at operating temperatures that do not unduly limit the life or performance of the PC. For example, accommodating for thermal assembly considerations may require positioning the keyboard at the front edge of the PC case and thereby introduce ergonomic problems with typing and control which hamper the gaming experience of the user. Also, cooling requirements for a gaming laptop PC (e.g., 100 W or more) often result in thicker and heavier systems due to larger internal airflow and venting requirements, which negatively impact the system industrial design.
Other approaches involve use of external stands on which a laptop may be placed. Some may include internal fans and/or lifting mechanisms to elevate the PC to create more venting space below for airflow as well as inclination of the keyboard for typing. While these features may facilitate typing and heat dissipation, they also add weight and bulk, which negatively impact portability. Plus, fans internal to the cooling stand are only capable of externally cooling the PC chassis, which does little to address the internal operating temperatures of the components inside. While still other approaches provide additional optional openings or vents within the PC chassis, without also including more direct heat sinking or forced airflow, such additional design complexities provide little relief.